


puedo mostrar una parte del camino

by FatKurama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Carta, M/M, Monologo, POV Naruto, Post guerra, SNS ending, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatKurama/pseuds/FatKurama
Summary: Este escrito es más concretamente una especie de monólogo o carta que es narrado desde el punto de vista de Naruto, se ubica después de la guerra. Siempre he querido hacer una especie de final, pero nunca he pensado nada concreto. Hoy, Naruto narra aquello que está dispuesto a hacer cuando la paz llega a las aldeas y puede tomar la mano de Sasuke libremente. Enjoy:)Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	puedo mostrar una parte del camino

Sasuke...

Ya no hay barreras entre nosotros.

Miedos siempre hay, pero estoy dispuesto a abrazarme a ti. Más que nunca, sabes que no estás solo.

Tengo un sofá en mi casa, podemos dormir los dos ahí.

No me molesta si estás en mi cama, si usas mi ducha, si te preparas té todas las mañanas. Es nuestro. Todo es nuestro.

A veces, me gustaría pensar que no tenemos que enfrentar los días. A veces amaría despojarte de tus demonios. Lo único que puedo hacer es besar tus cicatrices, así podrás saber que te amé, que te amo hasta donde termina tu oscuridad.

Así podrás saber que lo sigo haciendo cada segundo de mi existencia.

Hubo gente que nos enseñó, cosas duras, cosas difíciles, cosas dolorosas. A veces la misma vida se encargó. A veces nos lastimó profundamente. Curo tus heridas poco a poco, las frescas, las que no te dejan dormir en sueños porque gritas a causa del dolor, del ardor, de la terrible angustia de revivir aquellos días una y otra vez.

Deja que me abrace a ti, que te respire en el oído, que te cuente historias de lo que ahora podemos hacer, lo que podemos ser. Deja que te llene tanto como tú me llenas a mi.

Déjame demostrarte todo lo que estoy dispuesto hacer por una sonrisa tuya.

Sasuke, nuestras vidas nunca fueron un modelo, ni un anhelo, ni una obra de la suerte. Nuestras vidas fueron tormentos y masacres. Ahora te miro, y siento que tal vez pude pasar todo aquello por ti. Creo en la determinación y la fortaleza, pero siempre hay otra cosa. Siempre hay algo por lo que luchar.

Mis lazos siempre fueron importantes, crecer para cumplir mi meta siempre fue un motor. Pero tú. Tú fuiste mi debilidad, mi perdición, y mi camino. Mi meta.

No hay más palabras para decirte, no puedo revelar cuánto te admiro a ti y a tu cálido corazón herido. No puedo decirte todas las canciones de amor y tampoco hacerte un recital de mis razones para quererte conmigo. No puedo decirte mucho, pero creo que tú también lo sientes.

Lo siento todos los días, cuando me despierto y te veo apoyado en la veranda. Cuando recorro con mis dedos tu cabello y tu piel, y me dices que solo es una cáscara de lo que fuiste. Yo no creo eso. Sabes que soy necio. Yo creo que eres producto de años de lucha, una reliquia con su pasado, un valioso recuerdo del ayer. Yo creo que cada fibra de tu ser brilla, y brilla tanto que quiero llorar. Eres como un camino a la verdad, al paraíso. Eres como la mañana que siempre anhelé observar. 

Sasuke, no puedo reparar tu corazón, pero puedo estar allí mientras lo haces, mientras intentas leer tu libro, cocinar la cena, mientras trato de darte lo mejor de mi trabajo, de mi ser. No puedo pegar las piezas esparcidas en el suelo, porque esa tarea es íntimamente tuya, pero puedo buscarlas. Puedo buscarlas en cada parpadeo de placer, en cada noche sin dormir, en las tazas calientes de té cuando llueve, en las marcas de tus zapatos en la entrada de la casa, en la manera en que doblas una camiseta, en tu maleta de recuerdos cuando vuelves de misión, en los encargos que me haces para el supermercado, en las figuras de antaño que tienes en una repisa. Puedo recolectarlas en mi bolsa de chucherías (como tú lo dices), puedo cantarles canciones sin ritmo, puedo plantar una flor junto con ellas. Puedo hacer que crezcan como sueños, como otro beso y otro abrazo. Puedo hacer todo lo habido y por haber que me permitas hacer. Puedo cuidarte mientras respiras e intentas repararte, puedo hacerte mi receta especial de ramen, aunque solo tengamos un brazo y se sienta como un término medio (aunque te rías).

Sé que actúo como tonto cuando estoy estresado o cuando me ves llegar de humor cansado, sé que no puedo manejarlo todo y te encargas de hacerme saber que soy humano también. Sé que cuando llego a la cama vas a abrir los brazos, a regañarme y a darme un poco de calor que lograste tomar del sol, que puedo respirarte y sentir que estás vivo. Que puedo permitirme un poco de felicidad cuando estás conmigo.

Sasuke, no puedo explicarte lo que es un hogar, porque nunca tuve uno. No puedo decirte las reglas ni explicarte cada función. Ni siquiera puedo hacerlo a mí mismo. Pero puedo mostrarte cada parte y cada momento, puedo construir algo para ti. Necesito que lo sepas. Siempre has podido volver a mí. Y yo no me negaré. Jamás. 

Siempre has tenido este lugar, enorme y espacioso en este interior que desde el principio ha sido tuyo. Siempre ha tenido tu nombre. Solo tú lo llenas, me haces más fácil respirar y vivir en este mundo que no entiendo en su totalidad.

Sasuke, yo puedo ser tu hogar.

Somos dos almas que vagaron por ahí, intentando encontrar aquello que estaba lejos de ser lo más importante.

Venganza, reconocimiento.

Somos dos almas que se unieron al dolor, que lograron de alguna manera, avanzar tomándose las manos. No puedo estar más agradecido de que hayas salvado mi vida desde el inicio.

No puedo terminar correctamente, porque nosotros no tenemos final. Porque sabes que aunque mueras y yo también, estaré del otro lado extendiendo mi mano hasta que la tomes. Caminaremos, pues, no importa a dónde nos lleve el destino que nos une, o las cuestas arriba, o las terribles caídas en picada sin detenernos. Me encargaré de cuidar esta pequeña mano que se frunce en la mía. Sé que no eres débil ni delicado, pero para mí te sientes como el más especial ocaso, estás grabado en mis dedos y en mis huesos. Siempre he sabido reconocerte, tenlo por seguro.

Caminar, avanzar. Vivir, por fin.

Hogar.  
Enteramente tuyo, Naruto.


End file.
